


Daedric Teens

by Giganotus



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daedra, Daedric Princes, Earth, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, an extremely brief mention of rape because Molag Bal is in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giganotus/pseuds/Giganotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peryite discovers an interesting new mortal realm and decides that he and the other Princes must go and investigate.... while disguised as human teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Visit to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend and I came up with this. Please stay tuned for short stories of their adventures!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daedric Princes prepare their forms for a study trip to an odd realm called Earth.

"Alright, so this is how it's gonna go," Peryite announced to the other Daedric Princes. "We are going to investigate this new mortal realm. There are no Elves, Argonians, or Khajiit. Only humans. So our disguises must be human. For the sake of getting the most out of this, we are going to be teenaged. And for the sake of the Aurbis DO NOT DO ANYTHING THEY CONSIDER ILLEGAL!" Peryite put a lot of emphasis on the last part, complete with glaring in the direction of a certain few Princes.

"Now we're going to partner up into 'siblings' and base our forms off that. The sibling pairs are.... Azura and Nocturnal, Meridia and Namira, Boethiah and Molag Bal, Jyggalag and Sheogorath, Clavicus Vile and Vaermina, Mephala and Hermaeus Mora, Mehrunes Dagon and Sanguine, myself and Hircine, and Malacath is all by himself. Now go!"

  
Soon the Princes all settled on their initial forms, and Peryite went to check and approve them. Peryite himself looked like a young boy with albinism. "Alright, let me see how you did." first up was Azura and Nocturnal.

Azura made herself into a young girl with pale skin, multicolored wavy hair, and a ton of piercings, while Nocturnal looked like a stereotypical scene/goth girl. ".... good enough... what are the names you two picked out?"

"I picked Scarlett Sowka," Azura said proudly.

"And I picked Darby Sowka..." Nocturnal almost sounded bored. Peryite wrote the names down on a piece of paper. Then he moved on to Namira and Meridia.

Meridia looked fairly normal, but Namira... "Namira is that a parasitic twin?" Peryite asked.

"Yes it is!" she sounded so proud.

"Darling, please keep the mutations to something reasonable...." Peryite said, already somewhat annoyed. Namira sighed and got rid of the twin, then altered her form. She settled on a form that looked like a mixed-race girl with very messy and wavy hair, splotchy vitiligo and brown-blue heterochromia. It sure made her look different from Meridia, who had long straight blonde hair and blue eyes. "See, now you two don't even look related..." Meridia and Namira looked at eachother, then Meridia darkened her skin tone a bit.

"There. Hair dyes and straighteners exist.." Meridia pointed out before Peryite could protest. Peryite stared at them flatly before simply accepting it.  
"Fine, what are the names you picked out?"  
"Lana Floros," Meridia said in a cheery tone.  
"Penelope Floros," Peryite looked up at Namira with a look of disbelief.  
"Penelope?" he verified. Namira nodded enthusiastically. Peryite decided not to argue it and just wrote the names down. Next he went to Boethiah and Molag Bal.

Both of them had a moderate tan skin tone, but their similarities pretty much stopped there. Boethiah appeared to have picked out a very androgynous form with long blond hair, with three black stripes and light blue eyes. "Uhh Boethiah... what exactly is going on there?"

"Oh this?" they looked down at their form. "I couldn't decide what gender I wanted to be so I added a lil bit of both!" their voice got increasingly higher as the sentence progressed. Peryite stared flatly at them.

"Gross..." Molag Bal said quietly. Immediately Boethiah had a snappy comeback.

"Oh I'm sorry, what's your title again? Huh? King of what now?" their snarkiness was met with an irritated glare. "That's what I thought, shut the fuck up"

Peryite just rolled his eyes and looked at Molag's form.

Molag picked out a very sinister looking form with black hair, and three blonde stripes, and brown eyes. "Seriously? Matching hair?"

"If we have to be siblings we're going to make it interesting," Molag hissed.

"Fine, you can keep it..." Molag and Boethiah went to high five, only to stop when they remembered who the other was. "So what are your disguise names?"

"Chris Espina!" Boethiah chanted. Peryite figured they would choose a neutral name.

"Eric Espina..." Molag said in an almost irritated voice. Peryite took note. He was about to move on when he stopped.

"Oh, by the way, while we're visiting, please refrain from illegal activities. That means no drug gangs, no murder, no rape, none of that." Boethiah and Molag both looked annoyed.

"Ok but I have a question!"

"Yes Molag?"

"What if I'm cornered in an alleyway by two prostitutes and they REALLY want it?"

"I... don't see how you would end up in that situation.... look the point is, you can do whatever you want to someone as long as you get their permission first."

"I CAN GET PERMISSION TO MURDER SOMEONE?!"

"NO! HOLY FUCK MOLAG!" Peryite proceeded to smack Molag in the back of his head. "Misbehave and I will destroy your favorite part of Coldharbour, GOT IT?!" Molag nodded, and Peryite moved on.

Next up was Jyggalag and Sheogorath. The first thing Peryite noticed was that Sheogorath was in the form of a young blonde haired woman. "Ummm... Sheogorath... are you aware that you've picked a female form?" Sheogorath immediately looked down.

"Oh whoops. That isn't what I meant to do... sometimes this happens... I call it 'vagina day' in the Isles!" the weirdest part was his voice hadn't changed at all. Peryite stared with a confused expression. Sheo stared back for a moment. "Alright lemme change.. this" he said, grabbing his own boobs. "And this," and his butt. "And well... all of this." he gestured to his whole body. Sheogorath then changed his form into a young Scottish boy with bright red hair and gold eyes.

"Those eyes are a little bright, don't you think?" Peryite pointed out.

"I wanted to make them glowing!"

"Don't...." a disappointed noise came from Sheogorath. Peryite looked over at Jyggalag. He felt so much hatred just LOOKING at the form he had picked out. Well combed red hair, blue-grey eyes, and big glasses. At least he looked related to Sheogorath.

"Alright you two are good. Names." Peryite demanded.

"FIONN SHEEHY!!!" Sheogorath shouted. Of course he picked out a weird name.

"Chauncey Duke," the name combined with the stupid accent Jyggalag had made Peryite nearly bust out laughing.

"Chauncey Duke huh? Ok I take it you two are playing half-brothers.." Peryite held back his laughter as he wrote down the names. He decided to move on to the next pair before he pissed Jyggalag off any more.

Clavicus Vile and Vaermina picked out forms that appeared to be East Asian. Vaermina had eyes that were almost black and eerily lacked any shine, meanwhile Clavicus's eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. "Hm.. not bad." Peryite remarked. Clavicus then raised his hand. "Yes Vile?"

"Can I be blind?"

"What?"

"I said can I be blind, dumbass!"

"I guess? Why?"

"Because I gotta bring Barbas with me as a service dog!" Peryite looked befuddled.

"You... do realize that service dogs help more than just the blind, right?"

"I WANNA BE BLIND I ALREADY GOT THE STICK!!!" Clavicus shouted angrily in his Australian accent, which didn't fit his current form at all.

"Jeez fine, but not entirely blind, ok? I don't trust you with complete blindness..."

"Deal!" Clavicus seemed pleased.

"Alright, names."

"Shae Tsukino..." Vaermina spoke in a tired voice.

"Frank Tsukino," another name that made Peryite almost laugh. Such an odd combination.

"Uhh.. ok. Great..." he took note of them, then went to Hermaeus Mora and Mephala.

Hermaeus Mora had a form with very olive skin, wavy black hair, green eyes, and a pair of glasses. Mephala had auburn hair, a slightly different shade of olive skin, and green eyes. "I'm impressed, you two picked out decent forms. Names please?"

"Herman Notaro," three times Peryite almost laughed hearing a name. Mora's slow voice didn't help at all.

"Nora Notaro..." Mephala sounded incredibly bored. Peryite wrote them down and moved on to Hircine.

Hircine looked almost the exact opposite of Peryite. Medium-brown skin, long brown hair, and gold eyes. Peryite sighed. "Seriously Hircine? We're supposed to be related!"

"Too bad I'm not changing..."

"Ugh fine, we can be half-brothers then.... what name did you pick?"

"Shawn Avci"

"The half brothers thing will have to work because I picked Vince Strand..." Peryite mumbled as he wrote down the names. Then he went to Dagon and Sanguine.

Dagon's form was ridiculously tall with dirty blonde hair and a mean brown eyed glare. Peryite was honestly a little intimidated. "Ok...." was all he had to say on Dagon's form. 

Sanguine on the other hand was a very short and young looking boy with longish light brown hair and gentle light brown eyes. He looked suspiciously adorable. "Alright you two look go-"

"Can humans have four arms?" Dagon suddenly asked.

"What? No!" Peryite snapped. Seriously what kind of question was that? "Just tell me your names!"

"Raymond Orlov..." Dagon said grumpily.

"Sam Orlov!" Sanguine cheered. Peryite was happy their names were somewhat normal. He wrote them down. The only Prince left was Malacath.

Malacath also had medium-brown skin, light green eyes, and dark brown hair with a mohawk dyed dirty blonde. The worst part was the mohawk was a little off center. "Seriously?" Peryite questioned.

"Fucking yes!" Malacath was determined. Peryite just shrugged.

"Fine, what name did you pick out?"

"Dean Abaroa"

"Perfect..." Peryite wrote it down.

"So we all have our forms sorted out! I've picked out a house for us and forged out identities. Now remember THIS IS FOR RESEARCH! No Daedric powers, no shapeshifting, and try not to get banished, alright?" all the Princes seemed to begrudgingly accept the rules.

"Then let's go to Earth!"


	2. Start of an Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The location and ages of the Princes are decided, and they begin their adventures.

The house the Princes would be staying in was located in the United States, more specifically, the state of New York. They arrived at what was the beginning of summer vacation, as to allow time for them to properly forge their identities and get everything they needed.

All of them had different ages picked out for their forms. Nocturnal was the oldest, at 25. She had managed to convince Peryite to let her be a student teacher instead of a high school student. Peryite, Namira, Mehrunes Dagon, and Jyggalag were in second place at 18. Meridia, Azura, Molag Bal, and Mephala all picked 17 year old forms. Boethiah, Hermaeus Mora, Vaermina, Hircine, and Sheogorath decided their ages to be 16. Clavicus Vile and Malacath decided to be 15. Sanguine picked the youngest age, 14. Thanks to his decision, the other Princes were going to be stuck on Earth for about 4 years if all went well.

Soon they all got enrolled (or hired in Nocturnal's case) into a nearby high school and their interesting adventures were about to begin. Within the first few weeks, interesting events had already taken place. Jyggalag joined the robotics team, though none of the other members really liked him and had a tendency to just pretend he wasn't there. Meridia became a cheerleader and sometimes got a little TOO enthusiastic. Boethiah somehow became a hall monitor... complete with a sword. For some reason the school thought that was ok. Peryite ended up on the basketball team. He didn't even try out. The coach literally just threw a jersey at him. Hermaeus Mora somehow hacked the school's computers and managed to get himself to be in the library all day.

"So far the experiment seems to be going well," Peryite remarked once everyone was back at the house. Most of the other Daedra just groaned in annoyance.

"What? It's not that bad!"

"No one listens to us!" Azura complained.

"Or takes my threats seriously!" Dagon too.

"And it's really hard to fuck people in a hammock!" Molag broke the normal conversation.

"That's your fault for buying a hammock instead of a bed!" Boethiah retorted. In the back Sheogorath seemed surprised by this development.

"You're keeping it now..." Peryite said, pointing at Molag, who grumbled angrily. "All of you are just going to have to get used to it because we're stuck here for four years. There's no point in complaining!"

"We'll find a point..."

"SHUT UP NOCTURNAL!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, the whole thing is taking on a sort of "slice of life" deal and will be made up of various mini stories. Please stay tuned!


	3. MY ORDER!! MY BOOKS!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get exciting in the school library when Jyggalag pays a visit. Also people get banished. And there's self-defenestration.

It was about 3:30 in the afternoon, and some of the Daedra had decided to stay after hours to work on some projects. Most importantly, Jyggalag wanted to test out a new robot he was building.

Hermaeus Mora was in the library, putting books away as usual when Jyggalag came in with the robot. "Herman..." he sounded like he was demanding something. Mora lazily looked over at him.

"Yes.... what is it Chauncey?" Mora sounded bored as ever. Jyggalag held out his robot.

"I need to test my robot. I built it to organize things." he said, putting it on the ground. "Watch..." he turned it on, and Mora took a few steps back. Slowly the robot drove itself up to the bookshelf, its mechanical arm ready to go. It carefully grabbed onto the spine of a book.... and immediately tore it off the shelf and threw it in a random direction. It didn't stop there either. The robot just kept throwing books.

"MY ORDER!!!"

"MY BOOKS!!!" both of the Princes were exasperated and desperately trying to get the robot to stop, only to get hit by flying hardcovers. Then Boethiah jumped up from one of the tables.

"DON'T WORRY! I GOT DIS!!" they shouted, drawing their sword. The charged the machine and sliced it in half. They then let out an enthusiastic and triumphant laugh before running off.

"I swear it worked earlier...." Jyggalag said quietly, clearly dumbstruck by what happened. Mora looked over at him.

"You're banished from the library..."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Next day, after eating lunch, Peryite decided to stop by the library to pick up a book he needed for his biology class. He already knew how things worked, but he needed to familiarize himself with the terms people used and the names of scientists. When he walked in however, he was immediately stopped by Mora.

"Sorry... you're banished..."

"Excuse me?"

"Banished... from the library..."

"What? I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING!" Peryite was extremely confused. He and Mora had a short stare off before he attempted to enter the library anyway. Mora stopped him by walking in front of him.

"Banished..."

"What the fu-"

"From the library..."

"Come on let me in, fuckwad I need a book!" Mora stared at him deadpan.

"Such foul language. That is why you are banished.... all of you are banished..." Peryite huffed and started to walk out. Suddenly Sheogorath bolted through the door. Peryite gestured to him and glared at Mora as if to say "what about him?"

"Ohh... except him. He goes where he wants..."

"OUT THE WINDOW!!!" a loud crash was heard as Sheogorath quite literally threw himself out the window. Thankfully the library was on the first floor. Peryite just rolled his eyes and left.

It wasn't until later that Peryite found out only he and Jyggalag were banned from entering the library.


	4. Apparently We're a Game Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princes discover they exist in the form of video game characters here on Earth.

Clavicus made his way into the game store. Barbas walked by his side, the words "cerviz doge" written on a vest. Clav still had some vision in one of his eyes, so he sort of knew where he was going. He picked out a game and took it to the counter. The guy there gave him a weird look, since it was clear he was (mostly) blind.

"That'll be $30.00 for um... Splatoon..." the guy said, still pretty confused on why a blind guy wanted a game. Clavicus dug around in his pockets and put money on the counter. Unfortunately he had put septims on the counter instead of American dollars.

"Sir, I can't accept this.."

"What?" Clavicus felt the coins. "Fucking shit wrong money..." the look on the employee's face got even more confused by Clavicus's accent. Seriously he looked like an Asian boy with an Australian accent. Clav was having trouble locating his proper money when a loud sigh could be heard. Vaermina stomped over slowly and placed 30 dollars on the counter.

Sorry about my stupid brother he's blind..." she hissed. Vaermina herself looked like she was sleepwalking. The counter guy decided not to question it and just bagged the game for them. On their way out, Clavicus spotted an interesting set of games with his good eye.

"Woah what?" he said, leaning in for a closer look. The games in question, Oblivion, Skyrim, and ESO. Complete with all their expansion packs. "Shae we gotta check these out." Vaermina complained loudly but bought them as well.

 

The other Princes were very fascinated by the existence of the Elder Scrolls games. The first one they picked out, Oblivion.

"Nooo don't look at me this is awful uuugh..." Dagon was complaining upon realizing what Oblivion was about. The others laughed at him.

"Azura punch that Dremora"

"Hahaha ok!" Azura was in charge of the controller. Sure enough she punched out a Dremora.

"What's this 'Shivering Isles' expansion?" Malacath asked.

"IT'S MY REALM, WHAT DO YA THINK?!" Sheo screamed.

Azura soon started that questline. The Princes seemed to get a huge kick out of it once they realized its subject. They enjoyed it so much in fact, that they saved right before the battle with Jyggalag. Simply so they could fight him repeatedly. Each Prince took their turn defeating Jyggalag. Peryite took it to another level, though.

"Hold on, this is gonna be great." Peryite said, unequipping his weapon. He then turned to face Jyggalag with a shit-eating grin as he proceeded to punch out game-Jyggs. Then reload his last save. Then punch him out again. Then reload. All while staring at the very real Jyggalag in front of him.

This lasted for about 10 minutes before Jyggalag finally stood up, looking like he was ready to murder Peryite. Sheogorath immediately stepped in and grabbed him.

"Move, Sheogorath. Let me punch him in the face!"

"No. Not today."

"Move!"

"You move."

"Don't start this, I'm not in the mood!"

"You move."

"DON'T IGNORE ME!!"

Namira eventually had to pry the controller from Peryite's hands. She then shot Jyggalag a vicious glare. "You punch him in the face and I'll punch your dick!" she threatened.

"Please punch his dick!" Sheo called, still dragging Jyggalag away.

"You are a very unchill hippie, Namira..." Mephala remarked.

Later, once everything calmed down, the Princes decided to play Skyrim. This time Sanguine was the one with the controller. They quickly leveled up the character in order to play the Daedric Quests.

"Oh hey I remember this!" Meridia chimed once Sanguine found her beacon. "Though I don't remember it being in Clavicus's cave..." she then mumbled.

"Hahahaha!! That's hilarious!" Clav joked. Vaermina pushed him off the couch.

"Ew Mora, you look so gross in this..." Mephala teased him.

"At least I have a full expansion..." his comeback was followed by Boethiah going "OOOOOHHHHHH BUUUURN!!!!"

"Wait wait wait... WHY DID THIS GAME MAKE IS POSSIBLE FOR ME TO SHARE A CHAMPION WITH BOETHIAH?!" Molag complained loudly. Boethiah gave him a disgusted look.

"More like why did they let me share a champion with YOU"

"THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!!!" the two of them promptly got into a fight. Nocturnal and Meridia had to break it up.

"Oh what? That's it? My quest is lame as shit!" Mephala yelled.

"So?" Sanguine rolled his eyes.

"So?! I had so many more interesting things!!" Mephala moped for the rest of the night.

Game night finally ended after Dagon tried to break the Oblivion disk and Boethiah taunted Molag over ESO.


	5. Hircine Discovers Monster Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another gaming-related event, Hircine discovers the joys of Monster Hunter.

Hircine was in the local game store, trying to find something interesting to play on the 3DS he had. He already had Animal Crossing, but it was too laid back to entertain him for long. That's when he spotted it. A game case with a large purple-black dragon on it and what appeared to be four armor-clad humans. The title read "Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate".

Hircine made the weirdest gasping noise. He picked up the case and examined it closely. He was thrilled. Immediately he purchased it and took the game home.

Hircine was sitting in a doggy bed in the living room. The others had bought it as a joke, but he still used it. He stared intently at his 3DS screen as he murdered various dinosaurs and dragons. He had been playing for over eight hours.

"Do you think we should do something?" Azura asked nervously.

"Yeah we should make him put on a fucking shirt..." Nocturnal huffed as she worked on grading papers. Azura glared at her sister.

"Not that! I mean he's been playing that dumb game for a while now.... I don't think he's even made any bathroom breaks..."

"Not my concern if he pisses himself..."

"NOCTURNAL!"

"What?" Azura huffed and walked over to Hircine. "Hircine, don't you think you should take a bre-" Azura's words were cut off by Hircine uttering a bizarre roaring sound. It was eerily realistic and caused the other Princes in the room to look in his direction.

"What the fuck?" Dagon called out.

"This is how I communicate now. Monster roars."

"Dude you really need to take a break..." Sanguine said. Meanwhile Azura stormed off muttering various profanities.


	6. Dorkville. Population: Dagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagon gets himself into trouble. Multiple times.

It was yet another reminder of what the dress code was. Honestly Dagon had heard the talk at least five times already this week. He was getting bored with it and decided to spice things up.

"Are shirts really a necessary part of the dress code?" he blurted out loudly. The teacher stared at him, annoyed.

"Yes... Ray..."

"WELL SCREW THE RULES!!" Dagon shouted as he tore his shirt off. "ANARCHYYY!!" he then bolted down the hall.

That was the first time Dagon got detention.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

All the Princes knew it was bound to happen. It was Dagon after all, fighting was part of his nature. However none of them expected him to get in a fight by going up to a kid and saying, "Hey, you wanna start a fight?"

Regardless of how he started the fight, it happened. The famous words of his opponent before getting knocked out went around the school for months.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me?"

Needless to say, Dagon got another detention.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was the middle of the day, however Dagon was not in class. Instead he was standing on a skateboard at the end of a hallway.

"VIVA LA REVOLUTION!!!" he shouted, then took a pose that looked like he expected the skateboard to move on its own. ".... Eric push me..." he said after a brief moment. Molag, who was standing behind him, shrugged and pushed him. Though it wasn't a simple push to get him going. No, Molag pushed Dagon down the entire hallway.

"LOSE SOME WEIGHT, FATASS!" Molag shouted halfway down.

"I'M NOT EVEN FAT YOU DICK!!" Dagon retorted.

Both of them got detention.


	7. Octopus and Gay Orgies in the Boy's Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out hickeys are very noticeable when you have skin as pale as Peryite's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is smut in this chapter. Because I'm a dork.

"You know you were supposed to room with Meridia, right?" Peryite muttered, holding Namira close.

"Of course, but then I wouldn't get to spend time with you..." her response prompted a light chuckle from Peryite. "Aaand..." she continued, suddenly moving so she was on top of him. "We wouldn't get any alone time," there was a definite purr in her voice. Peryite smiled up at her before pulling her into a kiss.

It was much different than the kisses they shared normally. Peryite didn't have the sharp teeth or long tongue his regular humanoid form had, and Namira wasn't deathly cold. Both of them found the sensation oddly intriguing.

Soon Namira grew bored just kissing Peryite's lips, deciding instead to kiss along his jawline. She found her way to his neck. The kisses started out soft and gentle, but soon she was biting and sucking. It didn't take long for a small bruise to form, standing out greatly against Peryite's incredibly pale skin. Namira licked the newly developed bruise, prompting a light shudder from Peryite. "Like that?" she whispered into his ear. Peryite nodded wordlessly. She chuckled lightly and went back to hungrily kissing his neck, this time in a different spot.

Peryite closed his eyes, loving the attention he was getting. The little bites she left were making him practically squirm. Then he felt one of Namira's hands go up his shirt, and she stopped kissing him. He opened his eyes and looked at her, slightly confused. "Take it off..." the look in her eyes was like that of a hungry animal. It took a little bit for the command to actually register in Peryite's mind.

"Oh... yeah ok.." he finally responded, removing his shirt. Namira took it from him and tossed it aside. Her hands caressed his body while her mouth settled between his neck and shoulder. She bit down on the spot, hard. A small amount of blood was drawn. Peryite made a quiet noise when she did that, which only made her want to do it more.

Namira moved to the other side of his neck, planting more kisses and leaving more bruises. Once she was done there, she moved to his collarbone, leaving bite marks all along him. One hand went down his pants. "Damn, you got that excited from a little kissing?" she teased him. Peryite laughed, looking a little embarrassed.

Her hand toyed with him. She rubbed the tip lightly with her thumb, making Peryite squirm. She could feel him growing harder under her touch, and it was exciting her. She soon took her hand away, deciding instead to just take off his pants and boxers altogether. She planted light kisses on his chest, trailing down until she saw her prize.

She gave him one long, slow lick, and Peryite sighed from the sensation. Then Namira placed her mouth on the tip, stimulating it with her tongue. Her movements were slow and teasing, and she knew it was driving Peryite crazy.

Peryite was trying to hold back the urge to moan, but it wasn't working very well. It got even harder to hold back when she took more of him into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around him and all he could think of was how he wanted more. Then suddenly she stopped, taking her mouth off him completely. She looked at him with a smirk.

After a brief moment, Namira took off her shirt, then her bra. Then she removed her pants and underwear in one movement. Peryite just watched as she did so. Namira then positioned herself over him, holding him steady as she lowered herself onto him.

Namira quickly noticed how much more sensitive this form was than her normal form. She grabbed tightly onto Peryite's shoulders and began to move. She didn't waste any time going slowly, instead starting off with a rather fast pace.

Peryite too noticed how sensitive his mortal form was. On top of that, feeling how warm Namira was in her form was unbelievably exciting for him. His hands moved to her hips, helping to guide her as she rode him. He could feel her nails digging into his shoulders. It was really turning him on.

Namira's pace quickened as she grew wetter. She smiled as she heard Peryite's quiet moans. She then leaned down and kissed him lustfully. He returned that kiss happily. What Namira hadn't expected was Peryite turning her over so that he was on top.

Peryite wanted to return the favor that Namira had given him earlier and began kissing her neck. He managed to keep a very strong and steady pace as he did so. He felt Namira's nails clawing at his back. He responded by purring, and thrusting harder into her.

Namira soon found herself to be the one moaning uncontrollably. She continued to claw at his back, leaving marks and encouraging him to keep pounding into her. She met each move Peryite made with her own movement, the pleasure building between them.

Soon Peryite felt Namira tense around him. She let out a strained but pleased moan, and her nails drew blood from his back. He kept his pace strong as she climaxed, soon reaching his own. He buried his face in her neck as he spilled his release inside her.

The two of them were panting and sweating heavily. They stayed connected for a short while before Peryite finally got off, lying exhausted next to Namira.

"Hot damn..." Namira muttered between breaths. Peryite laughed weakly and turned on his side. Namira snuggled up against him, and soon the two of them fell asleep.

 

Peryite had to get up early the next day. He really hated the fact that he was on the basketball team. He had tried quitting but the coach practically bribed him to stay. It was really weird. Either way, practice started early in the morning, so that meant Peryite had to be up.

Thankfully the locker room was fairly empty when he changed into his sports clothes. However he wasn't so lucky AFTER practice.

Peryite had just taken off his shirt to change into his school clothes when suddenly...

"Dude are those bite marks?"

"Oh shhhhhiiit...." Peryite could feel his face heating up. He turned around slowly. "Uuuh..."

"Oh my god there's MORE?!"

"Did you see those scratches on his back? Hahaha!" Peryite forgot about the love-bites he had gotten last night. He was very embarrassed.

"What is your girlfriend, secretly an octopus?"

"Dude, his girlfriend isn't an octopus, she's just got that octopussy. Right?"

Now he was getting kind of angry. "Shut up!!"

"So you did do her?!"

"Shit dude that's pretty gross!"

"You're into some weird shit bro..."

Peryite was definitely pissed now. Sure Namira was pretty gross, but that didn't make her undesirable. Not in his eyes anyway.

"WHY DO YOU CARE WHERE MY DICK HAS BEEN? IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING TO BE FUCKING YOU TOO!" he finally yelled, louder than intended. The other players just stared at him for a moment before shrugging in defeat. None of them had a comeback for that. Peryite went ahead and hurriedly put his school clothes on.

When he left the locker room, he spotted Mephala with a look of amusement on her face. "What?" he hissed at her.

"...Nothing~" she had a sly smile on her face as she walked away. Peryite just rolled his eyes and headed to class.

Throughout the day, Peryite noticed people were giving him some weird looks. He had no idea why until he met up with Namira later.

"Yo, did you hear that rumor about you?" she was practically giggling as she spoke.

"No.... what rumor?"

"That... you and the rest of the basketball team... ahahahaha!! Are having gay orgies in the locker roomAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!" Namira could barely speak she was laughing so hard. Peryite had a look of sudden realization and possibly horror.

"NORAAA!!!!"

 

At the end of the day Peryite confronted Mephala about the rumor.

"I'm sorry, you know I can't help myself! It was too good!!" Mephala was giggling like an idiot.

"GAY ORGIES THOUGH?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Suddenly Molag butted into the conversation.

"Can I get an invite to those gay orgies?" Peryite stared at him with a look that screamed "what the fuck?" He didn't know what was worse, the fact that Molag was asking or that he seemed completely serious.

"Eric... there are no gay orgies...." Molag looked very disappointed.

 

Thankfully the rumor dispelled after a week or so.


	8. Don't Steal from Miss Sowka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfortunate student learns what happens when you take things from Nocturnal.

Nocturnal sat down at her desk in her classroom. Her first set of students for the day were already there, pretty much as tired as she was at the moment. Unlike most of them, however, she had coffee to wake her up. She was happy that the students were having a free work day today.

"Alright, I'm about as excited for the day as the rest of you... so as long as none of you try to have sex with eachother or do anything extremely illegal I really don't care..." she announced. She could hear the students sigh in relief.

About halfway through class, Nocturnal decided she needed to get a refill of her coffee, and left to get some in the teacher's lounge. When she got back, she sat down at her desk with a loud sigh. Suddenly she felt something was off. She opened one of her supply drawers. A pair of scissors was missing.

Nocturnal's excellent intuition let her know EXACTLY which student took them.

 

Suddenly the student found himself waking up. He was hanging upside down in what appeared to be a janitor's closet. On the door there was a note that read "This is what you get for taking my shit! - Miss Sowka"

 

No one knew how Nocturnal managed to knock a student out and hang him upside down in a janitor's closet without anyone knowing. It was probably best that no one knew.


	9. IKEA Bookshelves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanguine makes and interesting bet with Hermaeus Mora.

"I'm honestly surprised you picked such a young form, Sam... I thought surely you'd pick something... older... since you like to seduce people and all..." Hermaeus Mora spoke in a rather quiet voice. Sanguine looked at him with a smirk.

"Oh? I'd like to see you attempt to seduce someone looking like you do," Sanguine couldn't help but tease. Mora closed his book and looked at Sam.

"What are you saying?" Mora questioned.

"I'm saying that if you can successfully seduce a girl and bang her today, I will build you two IKEA bookshelves for your room!" Sanguine proudly challenged. Mora contemplated the stakes.

"Deal." he finally said, offering out his hand to Sanguine so they could shake on it. Sanguine smirked and shook Mora's hand.

Mora scanned the occupants of the library. Sanguine still had a shit eating grin on his face as he watched Mora look around. Eventually, Mora seemed to settle on someone. A very pretty girl with hazel eyes and blonde hair.

Mora got up from his spot and walked over to her confidently. He sat down at the table with her and almost immediately the two started talking. Sanguine was rather surprised by Mora's boldness.

Though he couldn't hear what the two were saying, Sanguine was still fascinated. Mora seemed to be actually doing a good job! He couldn't help but feel rather annoyed.

About an hour later, back at the house, Sanguine was in his room, trying to figure out the assembly instructions for the bookshelves. He was unbelievably pissed off. Mora had done it! Mora was still doing it! Now Sanguine was stuck trying to figure out how to build these weird ass bookshelves.

Peryite walked in, carrying a couple tools. He tossed them at Sanguine's side. "There's the shit you asked for. Oh, and Mora's still going at it." he said, then walked out. Sanguine glared at the other Prince before angrily returning to work.

Eventually, the girl Mora had successfully seduced quietly walked down the stairs. She looked rather disheveled. She paused at the bottome of the steps, noticing some of the Princes staring at her. She blushed and waved awkwardly before stumbling out the door. Soon Mora walked nonchalantly down the stairs, looking pretty much the same as he always did. He casually sat down at the kitchen table.

"Sooo...." Molag Bal broke the silence. "How'd it go?" he asked with creepy curiosity. Mora looked up at him, his expression as bored as ever.

"Her name is Victoria and she wants to be a theoretical physicist. Her favorite color is violet and she likes dolphins. She also is a fan of reading terrible fiction novels and laughing about how terrible they are. Her favorite movie is Pacific Rim and she said I should watch it. I think I will, it has a fascinating premise." the other Princes just stared at Mora. Another awkward silence followed. Mora tapped his fingers on the table. "Hm... I think I need some water.." he stated beofre getting up and getting a drink.

"Uh Mora... I don't think that's what he meant..." Mephala casually pointed out, but Mora either didn't care or didn't hear her.

"Well, I'm going to see how Sanguine is doing with my bookshelves." he announced before going back upstairs. The others were quiet for a while.

"Do... do you think he learned all that about her while they were fucking?" Hircine broke the silence with the question everyone was thinking. Everyone burst into either grossed out sounds or mini debates.

Mora bragged about the bookshelves for months.


	10. Molag Bal Goes to the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needs help.

     "Alright Eric. It's your turn to present your medieval siege project," the teacher announced, rather tired of seeing regular old siege tactics.

  
     Molag bolted up, grinning like an absolute idiot while holding a pretty decent cardboard fortress. He strutted up to the front of the class and started his presentation. Much to everyone's surprise, he does great. It was thought out, well demonstrated, and intricate. That is, until the final moment.

  
     The teacher was about ready to give him an A... until he reached into his bag and pulled out a gigantic Bad Dragon dildo. "And now for a demonstration of how I would finish the siege on this castle with a to scale representation of my penis!" and before anyone could stop him, he began to smash down his own fort using the dildo as a bludgeon. Just absolutely smashed it to bits.

  
     Everyone was horrified. Molag was laughing maniacally. No one was saying anything as they witnessed the sudden turn of events. Amidst the chaos, the teacher sighed in defeat. "I'll give you a B..." he said. Molag ceased his destruction, proudly threw his hands in the air (along with the dildo) and shouted "WOOHOOO!!!"

  
     "I can't believe you fucking have a Bad Dragon dildo and uSED IT IN YOUR PROJECT!!" Peryite scolded Molag Bal. Molag sat unperturbed with the dildo in his lap, petting it like a cat.

  
     "I don't know what your problem is, I got a B."

  
      "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!"

  
     "What is the point then? Enlighten me Peryite."

  
     Peryite was fuming. Straight up red in the face. He growled in frustration before storming off, mumbling in Daedric. All followed was the sound of his door slamming.

  
     The next day they were all in the hospital. Molag was passed out due to misusing Viagra. Can one even pass out from too much Viagra? All that was known was that he shoved Viagra into his mouth like it was candy.

  
     All the Princes surrounded him while waiting for him to wake up. Eventually the waiting paid off and Molag shot up from his bed.

  
     "I WAS BONERIZED FOR THREE DAYS!!!" was the first thing he said upon waking. Boethiah threw flowers at him.

  
     "Here I bathed them in my own piss," they said with a smirk. Molag looked at them, confused.

  
     "How...?"

  
     "In the piss bath, duh!" Boethiah said as if it were obvious.

  
     Eventually Molag is discharged from the hospital and told to be responsible by the doctors. Would've been great if he had gotten that information before the dick aneurysm.


End file.
